


A Path to Hell and Back

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Gen, Gore, Grey!Tadashi, Murder, Sibling-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tadashi-Centric] - Tadashi would do anything to protect his baby brother. Absolutely anything. A character study in what it would take for Tadashi to jump off of the slippery slope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Path to Hell and Back

> [Inspired by [this](http://scottwatanabe.tumblr.com/post/102974378390/yama-used-to-be-have-a-more-predominate-role-along) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXTdrDhmOWE), plus the question of exactly how far Tadashi would go to protect his baby brother.
> 
> **_This is a one-shot unless a request is made to continue it._ **
> 
> Thanks to [tadashii-hamada](http://tmblr.co/mpMojUv_P0x9Tf8N6eoGUWQ)'s Wrong Turn Verse]
> 
> **_WARNINGS_ : Involved murder, blackmail, and threatening of a minor.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

         Tadashi Hamada was a strong willed eight year old boy. There was not a thing that could force him to do anything.

         Unless that thing involved his little brother. He was watching the little boy sit guilelessly, his feet swinging back and forth with an innocent smile as he played with something in his hands.

         ”Nii-chan!” The little boy giggled, waving at him. Tadashi’s hands shook, but he waved back, smiling at him tremblingly. “Yama-san’s super nice, look!” He held up a Rubik’s cube, already half-solved before going back to it. The geisha next to him cooed, clearly thinking the young boy was very adorable.

         ”I’m glad to hear that,” He said kindly, feeling Yama’s hand on his shoulder. “Stay there okay? I have to talk to Mr. Yama.” He said softly, forcing panic to stay down even though the massive hand on his shoulder was indicative of something very bad. The man led them out of that room into another, shoving him into the sterile white with a cold smirk. Tadashi could see a huddled figure, a gun, and nothing else.

         ”You love your little brother.” Yama’s voice made him flinch. “I see that easy.” Tadashi itched to correct his faulty English. “Enough to do anything.” His brown eyes grew wide, and he stared at the man in terrified shock. “Your little brother nearly ruined my game. For his life, you shoot. For his freedom, you hit. One shot only.” Tadashi shook, watching the chained man with some horror. He couldn’t hit this man!

         ”You love your little brother. Shoot.” Tadashi could see his little brother, raised by the geisha to work for Yama… and much to his internal disgust, forced to pleasure him… “Shoot, your brother lives. Kill, your brother is free from me this time.”

         ”I’m sorry.” Tadashi said, voice firm. “I can’t let my little brother stay here.” The man looked panicked, tears sliding down red cheeks. He was an unattractive man, short, balding. Tadashi realized dimly that he was trying to justify this.

         ”Please, no,” The man begged, shaking. “I have children, a wife…” Tadashi bent down, picked up the gun. He was calm - way, way too calm. He should have been panicking, flipping out and refusing. But they’d dragged Hiro into it. For Hiro he would do anything.

         The shot rang out in the silence of white room, and his shot rings true. The blood pours from the man’s forehead, and he slumps down, red staining the tiles pink. Tadashi lowers the gun, staring blankly at the dead body. “I have a baby brother,” He told the body. Tadashi stepped back, hearing Yama’s loud laughter.

         ”A natural shot!” The man chuckled, drawing him out. “Perhaps I should make you work for me.” Tadashi was numb, mute as he walked back to his little brother, quick strides taking him to sweep his little brother up into his arms.

         ”Nii-san?” Hiro’s small voice squeaked softly. Tadashi held him tight. “I love you.” Hiro said softly, trying to reassure his brother. Tadashi’s heart ached, knowing that the man he had killed would never hear that from his children again.

         ”I love you too,” He whispered, his arms growing tighter around his waist. He looked at Yama, brown eyes broken and sad. “What would it take to keep my brother safe for the rest of his life?” Yama’s grin grew bigger.

         ”A child after my heart,” The former sumo wrestler chuckled, sitting down with a massive grin. “Let me tell you what you’d do as part of Yama…”


End file.
